


MY SUNLIGHT

by Zephirahnyx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Past Violence, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirahnyx/pseuds/Zephirahnyx
Summary: **REQUEST**-Loki x fem reader: she had a difficult past abusive relationship. Now with Loki everything was great, but reader still have emotional and physical scars. Perhaps a fluffy oneshot with a wee bit of angst?-





	MY SUNLIGHT

You had been sitting on the side of your bed your dream running on your head like a fly taunting you, making sure that you see it pass by. 

You woke up breathing hard clenching the sheets and you end up sprinting towards the bathroom puking all the content of your stomach from last night’s dinner. It was back… all those times that you thought that you’re done with this dark past, that you already moved on are useless. 

Second night alone and your demons came rushing back hugging you like a second skin.Not having any energy you crawled from the bathroom to the side of you bed hugging your knees to your chest, eyes closed. 

Tears started to flow from your eyes it’s starting to get harder and harder to breathe.You can see it, feel it…his heavy hands hitting you when you end up getting home a minute late…when someone had their eyes on you…it was not your fault but it’ll result in more beatings.

Your scalp itch, remembering how painful it is when he’s grabbing your hair to make you look at him after having no energy to move when he calls you. He likes it…you being weak and you having only him.

You remained curled up on your floor, tears in your closed eyes, sobbing.

You’ve been like that for almost an hour when you felt a calming heat crawl from your head to your whole body. Two hands held the side of your head, gentle fingers rubbing your cheeks.

“I did my best to come back as fast as I could. I’m sorry my love for breaking my promise.” He said, his voice a gentle music that instantly calmed you down.You look up at him. Taking in a slow breath, your lower lips trembled. Oh the comfort he brings with him…

“Loki…” you whimpered and with the last energy you had you jump on him hugging him tight your face on the crook of his neck. 

You took in his familiar smell your eyes closed sighing like a contented cat.

His arms went around you hugging you close to him in a tight embrace.“I should have not left you. I’m sorry my love.” He said. “The mission went longer than expected.” He stood up with you wrapped around him and went to sit on your bed.

“It’s okay…you’re…here now.” you whispered with your face still hidden in his neck. Your hand went on his long hair enjoying the familiar feel of those raven locks on your fingers.“Is it the same dream?” he asked. 

You nodded your head. You heard him sigh and felt his hands inside of your shirt caressing your back to calm you more.

“He wouldn’t leave…” you said biting your lips. “He was still there.” you felt him trace his fingers on the scars on your back. Marks left by your dark past, you have always hated them. But Loki would always says other wise.

“That’s why I’m here. I’ll chase his memories away every time they’ll try to come back.” He said. His fingers on your scars made your skin tingle. He loves doing that and he knows it helps calms you down.

“I’m sorry if I’m being weak again.” you detach yourself from his neck to look at his handsome face. You still can’t believe that this God loves you.

“You’re not weak. You are the bravest, strongest and the best woman I have ever met.” he said his face getting near you his eyes held yours in an intense soul sucking gaze. “And I am proud that you are mine, that you have accepted me regardless of what I’ve done to your planet. You’ve changed me. You gave light to my crumpling being and I want to be that for you.” His lips met yous, “I…want…to…be…your…light…” he said between kisses. 

You tried to chaise his lip which in return made him chuckle. 

“I want to be what you are to me. You might be scared and scarred by you past but for me you are perfect. Marks and all. I love you so much my sweet lovely sunlight.” He gave you his dashing smile that would always brighten your day. How lucky can you be? 

You have to always remember that you have him now and you’re always safe with him.


End file.
